Dangerously Sane
by GalFromMars
Summary: Anya has no choice but to help Rick Flag in leading the Suicide Squad. What she never expected was that she would have more in common with the bad guys then the good guys... Sometimes it's more fun being Bad... Flag/OC
1. Prologue

**Dangerously Sane**

 _ **Hello...This is my first ever FanFic on here, so please be gentle!**_

 _ **This Prologue is just very short, mainly to introduce the OC. Further chapters will be going into a detailed history, regarding her background and some twists will be included! I am buzzing for the film, so am mainly characterising this based on trailers/clips that have been released. It is a Flagg/ OC story.**_

 _ **If you like this so far, please leave a review, so I know to continue!**_

 _ **Thank you!**_

 **PROLOGUE**

Anya paced back and forth slowly, her eyes glancing over at the screen, trying to piece together what the hell was happening right now. Amanda Waller had called her into the office, at 2am in the morning, deeming an emergency meeting. And all that she had walked into was a bunch of workers with silent, grim faces whilst the profiles of some of the City's most notorious criminals were displayed on the several screens. Why or what it had to do with her was beyond her understanding. Anya stopped, turning around to face Waller, her brown bloodshot eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Why's **he** displayed up there?" She sharply asked, running a hand through her wavy brown hair, which was messily put up in a low bun. She looked a mess, but really didn't care - it was 2am and she'd rather be at home sleeping.

Waller glanced at the screen and then back at Anya, a nonchalant expression on her face. "There are several ' **He's** ' displayed up there - You're gonna have to be a bit more specific."

"The Joker." Anya replied, through gritted teeth. "He's the only one not locked up."

"He could be a threat-"

"-It's the fricking joker - of course he's a threat." She responded, crossing her arms. She had enough of Waller's mind games, she wasn't going to stand around trying to guess what was going on. "Every single one of these criminals are locked up at Belle Reve. They're not a threat...so what's your play here, Waller?"

"I'm assembling a team and you're going to help." She replied, without even thinking for a second.

Anya inhaled sharply, leaning against one of the tables. "Elaborate."

"What you see up here on the screen are the most deranged, dangerous criminals we have locked up here." Anya glanced up her eyes scanning past each individual, some with exceptional abilities, deformities and general lethality. Some of them had been personally brought in by Batman, others had eluded escape for a limited time. "What you see up here **is** the team. They have nothing to live for and we can kill them within a second. We can use them to execute some of the most dangerous missions we have, I'm talking Black Ops mission where we couldn't even send Superman himself, for the risk of death."

"Superman **is** dead." Anya replied, not liking her plan by the second.

"Rick Flagg will be leading the team, you will join him. You'll help him debrief them, keep them under control and report any deaths to me, so we can update our system." Waller concluded. "Any questions?"

"I take it I don't get much of a choice in this." Anya coldly replied. This was typical of Waller, direct to the point for her own selfish reasons. What she said, went. Anya frowned, a little bit disheartened by the fact that Waller expected there to be deaths and couldn't care less. Those people on the screen may be bad, but they were still human...for the most part. _Apart from Croc._ She thought, her eyes flickering towards his picture.

"You know fine well you can't work with any other teams...I think they seem right up your street." Waller smiled at her, a thin smile which masked her distaste towards Anya, before handing her over a file. Anya stiffened slightly at the mention of her failed teamwork.

Anya glance down, seeing that the file contained more details regarding all of the inmates. "When do I start?"

"We start now - we're heading over to Belle Reve." A voice behind her said.

Anya shook her head, turning around to see Rick Flagg standing there, gun in hand, ready for combat. He nodded once at her and she motioned for him to go. "Lead the way."


	2. Chapter One

**Dangerously Sane:**

 _ **Wow...Oh, wow. Seriously! I am so happy/grateful/ surprised at the amount of follows, favourites and reviews. Thank you so much!**_

 _ **All the Squad will be in the next chapter and we'll see a small glimpse of Anya's history in the next chapter. In this chapter, It'll explain the whole Flag/Moore situation (as they were together in the movie). Also, the romance will be a slow build, so it's a bit more realistic :D**_

 _ **Drop a review if you enjoy this and Happy Reading!**_

 **Chapter One:**

The dashboard on the car was spotless, literally not a single speck of dust, even the small display of the time had no smudges. _Two Thirty in the fricking morning..._ Anya dimly thought, the weight of the file Waller had gave her starting to irritate her. She sighed slightly, placing it on the floor, which again was spotless.

"You can't put that-" Rick begun to say, his gaze focused on the empty road.

"-I just did." Anya quickly interrupted, folding her arms. She rolled her eyes, knowing fine well he was waiting for the perfect moment to question her. It was the only reason they weren't surrounded by agents. He had been driving for exactly eleven minutes, in the opposite direction of the airstrip where no doubt their helicopter was waiting. She had been roped into this insane plan, had no say in it and was getting the silent treatment from Rick. _Some night..._ She dimly thought, catching a glimpse of her reflection on the passenger wing mirror. Her dark circles under her eyes were even more prominent than before. Anya sighed, growing more and more agitated with the silence and with a swift motion turned the radio on and the volume up. She glanced at Rick, who kept his gaze on the road.

"Turn that down." He muttered, one hand on the wheel and the other resting on his knee, tapping randomly.

"Uh-huh..." She muttered back at him, nodding her head to the song that had just started playing. " _As I walk though the valley of the shadow of death, I take a look at my life and realize there's none left... Cause I've been brassing and laughing so-"_

"Enough!" He suddenly said, turning the radio off and glaring at her.

"Wow, man... Cut it off at the good part, huh?"

"It's rude."

"Well, I apologize for interrupting all your talking...Oh wait a minute...That's right - tedious, awkward silence(!)" Anya turned her head to him, huffing slightly. "You gonna pull over and _interrogate_ me?"

Rick inhaled deeply, clearly trying to keep calm and measured. He signalled left, turning the car and driving down a deserted road. Within a second, he had pulled over and took his seatbelt off, adjusting so that he was facing her. "I have questions."

Anya took off her seatbelt and rolled her shoulders back, blinking slightly. _It's gonna be a_ _ **long**_ _night!_ "Good. I've got answers...and more questions."

He nodded once, taking off his fingerless, black gloves and placing them on the side. "Right. You need to understand what you're about to get into. It's short notice, yes, but that's tough shit. What Waller has planned includes some of the most dangerous criminals and psychotic minds that are currently imprisoned. They step out of line...they die. We've prepared a small bomb device, which will be implanted in their neck - it may be small, but it has the impact of a hand grenade. I'm in command, we have a bodyguard - _Katana_ \- And a few others who will be working with us. But for the most part it'll be me and you. Understand?"

Anya nodded. "Carry on."

"You're highly skilled and Waller considers you to be quite dangerous, so in her mind, that makes you a perfect fit for this. Are you in fighting condition?"

"Yeah." Anya mumbled, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Good - All the essentials, clothes, toiletries - all being taken care of. The Helicopter will leave here at 5am, meaning by the time we meet our... _squad..._ it'll be about 9am. Maybe earlier, maybe later. We're not playing any games here. They may die and you may die - heck, I might die. Everything else you need to know is in that file. Got it?"

Anya exhaled slowly, nodding her head. "Got it, got it... I've got some questions." She waited for him to nod, before she carried on, her hatred for Waller growing more and more by the minute. "I'm supposed to be okay with this, knowing I'm working with these individuals - who I'm not gonna judge and it's gonna piss me off if you do... So, my question - first question - is did you also find out tonight? That you're doing this?" Anya already knew the answer to this, but she wanted to lead up to what she needed to know - What had happened in Rick Flag's life, that made Waller think he could compromise the mission and therefore needs a second-in-command?

Rick adjusted slightly, taken aback with the sudden question and bluntness in nature. He moved his arm over to the glove compartment, opening it and pulling out a bag of M and Ms and opening it, holding the pack out to her. "I've known for a while. A long time compared to you - it's shitty, but it's tough luck."

Anya chewed on the chocolate, which seemed almost like an apology. No doubt his pride prevented him from saying sorry. "Huh." She said, mouthful of chocolate. Swallowing, she cleared her throat, noticing that he too had dark circles under his eyes. _No rest for the wicked._ "So...you've been briefed on this, done all your research, practiced your ' _Macho-Man'_ routine and perfected it to a tee. You're all set to go, prepared if they do a runner and last minute...in I come. _Curiouser and Curiouser_..." She explained, grabbing another handful of chocolate.

" _We're all mad here."_ Rick lightly responded and for the first time, since Anya had met him, finally had a shadow of a smile on his face. "I get it, Anya...It's...messed up. But we can't say no to Waller."

"That's where it gets even more interesting..." She started, pointing her finger lightly at him, the tips of her fingers chipped with last week's red nail polish. "Waller has _never_ had me working with a team or more than one person. You know that...she sends me on missions by myself and I get the job done. So...obviously for this, she needs someone not afraid of "crazy, psychotic people". Last minute... Someone who has nothing to lose." She paused for a second, recalling the images in the file and on the screen back at Waller's office. "I have no one to lose so I wouldn't compromise the mission...However, somebody who _has_ just lost someone, would do just that."

Rick moved again in his seat, starting to get more agitated. "What's your point?" He snapped at her.

"This, er, Enchantress chick - Y'know, the one in the file? She ain't locked up." Anya slowly said, observing the slight change in emotion in his eyes. He was a soldier, he wouldn't be obvious so she knew to look for the small, shifting changes.

"No...She's not." He replied, through gritted teeth.

Anya leaned down, picking up the file and flicking though the pages till she got to the page. "June Moore...Pretty and smart!" She glanced at the picture of the woman on the page, immediately looking up at Rick and seeing the small swallow he did. _Nerves, Emotions...Bullshit._ "For some people the downfall is being a sociopath...A smoker...Ms. Moore here is possessed. Yikes!"

Within a sudden moment, Rick grabbed the file of her and threw it in the backseat. "Stop! You got it? Stop!"

Anya chuckled lowly, holding her hands up and raising her eyebrows. "Aha! She dump you or did you dump her?"

He glared at her, leaning forward slightly. "That is none of your goddamn business." He slowly said, anger in his voice.

"Whoa...Chill out." She said, half-yawning, half-speaking. "Look man, I'm just getting my Sherlock on - figuring out why I'm here and I just did. Waller doesn't trust you, doesn't trust me...Between the two of us? There's still no trust - _But_ we can keep everything in check."

Rick closed his eyes shut for a moment, his breaths calming down. He stayed like that for several moments, before finally speaking. "We were better off as friends, okay? It didn't work."

"You and Waller?"

"What?! No-"

"-I'm messing...I'm messing." She chuckled. "Y'know what's ironic? The first time I'm working within a group, is with crazy, deadly people - says a lot about what she thinks about me(!)"

The engine started again and Rick manoeuvred the car, so that they were finally on their way to the airstrip. "Take it as a compliment... At least I got my answers."

"Huh?"

"Your file... Exceptional fighting skills, deadly with or without knifes. Minimal emotional response when death and destruction is present. I didn't doubt any of that. What I did doubt was if you're smart -but you just proved that to me." He looked over at her, the shadow of a smirk on his face again. "Congratulations, you passed my test."

She tutted at him. "And they said I was manipulative? I'm impressed... Final Question."

"What?"

"When the fuck can I sleep?"


	3. Chapter Two

**Dangerously Sane:**

 _ **Thank you so, so much for the amazing Follows/ Favourites and Reviews!**_

 _ **I finally saw the film and I freaking loved it - who cares what Critics think? It helped in terms of getting a timeline set up for this as well, so should be a lot clearer in this chapter.**_

 _ **Drop a review if you enjoy this and Happy Reading!**_

 **Chapter Two:**

 _The man struggled with excessive exertion against the restraints, whilst she stood back, sipping on an energy drink and watching him with unsympathetic eyes. He went limp for a second, letting out a roar of anger, little bits of spit flying in the air and landing back on his face. That was the least of his worries. There was dried up blood covering half of his face and his eyes tried desperately to look anywhere but on the screen, where the faces of his victims continued to haunt him. He was trying desperately not to gag, by breathing through his mouth. If he smelt, for one second, the rusty smell of blood, he wouldn't be able to hold back._

 _She stepped out of the shadows, clenching the can and throwing it to the side, the sudden sound starting him. "I'm sorry, did I disturb you?" She sarcastically asked, not a hint of remorse in her voice. She picked up a small knife, with a razor sharp edge from the table nearby and walked by his side, looking down at him with disgust._

 _"You evil bitch!" He yelled at her, in a vain attempt to startle or scare her. "C'mon... C'mon...Just stop...Please. I get it, I did wrong...But you're supposed to arrest me - that's it! That's all!" He paused waiting for her to say something or move, but she just stared him down with a soul-piercing, unforgiving look. "You psychotic whore! They'll come for you! They'll save me and you'll be thrown in jail for the rest of your pathetic life, you bitch!"_

 _She leaned in close, applying pressure to the blade, piercing the skin by his shoulder blades. Clenching his teeth, he started breathing heavily. "I don't care." Anya said lowly. "They can put me in jail for the rest of my life and I'll be happy...Y'know why? Cause then_ _ **everyone**_ _who is associated with you would be dead. Your whole empire will be fallen and I'll sleep peacefully knowing I've done that... I've worked my whole life and trained to get to this moment...I'll be dammed if I don't enjoy it." Without warning she removed the knife and struck it in again, with double the force and he let out a piercing scream-_

"Wheel's down in Five!" A voice in the distant said.

Anya laid still for a moment, before opening her eyes and sitting up slowly. "Huh." She muttered, seeing Waller sitting opposite her. "Since when were you here?"

"Since you fell asleep." Waller frostily replied. "We will be evaluating the subjects for Task Force X, soon as we land."

Anya nodded, not wanting to say anything else to Waller. She had to be careful around her, not one part of her doubted that Waller wouldn't hesitate to shoot her, if she had to. She didn't like Waller referring to them as 'Subjects'. It sounded so impersonal. But then again, in Waller's eyes that's what it was - business. She inhaled slowly, trying to get her heartbeat down to a regular pace. It was those dreams again, although not so much dreams as they were memories. Figments of a memory of who she was...She wasn't that person anymore. At least, not so vengeful. She glanced up at Rick, who was looking at her as if he knew. No doubt he probably did, based on her file, but the look he gave her meant he didn't judge her - or at least that was what she would want to think...

* * *

"Never caught your name, lil' lady." Griggs said to Anya, a horrible sneer on his face, as they walked into the shooting range yard.

She shook her head. "Never gave it, lil' man."

Rick sniggered lightly. "Something funny, Colonel?" Griggs asked, trying to keep his tone civil.

"Give us a moment." Waller told Griggs, making him back off slightly. "First up is Deadshot, we need to see if he lives up to his reputation. Myself and Flag will handle this, Anya, I trust you can go to Harley Quinn. Might be better with a female face. " Anya nodded in agreement, wondering what the hell she was supposed to ask her. "After, Flag will get you and the two of you will need to see... _Killer Croc..._ As they refer to him by. Once that's done, myself and Flag will deal with El Diablo...Anya you go straight by the medical bay and wait for us there."

"Killer Croc?" Anya repeated. "That's inhumane calling him that."

"We say it like we see it, lady. Follow me." Griggs told her, motioning for her to go first.

Rick nodded at her once, before she left, walking past all of the prison guards. Up ahead she saw Deadshot being led towards Waller. He paused for a moment, looking at Anya. "Do I know you?"

"Not yet." She replied, with a light smirk.

He nodded in agreement. "Rather you then them." He commented giving her a small smile, before he was roughly shoved by the guard behind him and carried on walking towards the shooting ground.

"Yeah...that guys asking for trouble...And this girl? Harley - crazy. Hot as hell, but batshit crazy." Griggs commented, glancing over at Anya and not making it at all discrete when he looked her up and down. "Never seen you here before - you Official or one of these merciless assassins? Mind you, if that's the case, we'll save a spot for you here."

"I'm liking you less and less by the minute." Anya dryly replied, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Gates!" He called out, followed by a buzzing which opened the gates in front of them. Anya could see ahead of them a solitary cell, which looked more like a cage. Harley had her back to them, but upon hearing the approaching footsteps slowly stood up and turned around. Her eyes lit up when she saw Anya. He stopped a few feet back from the bars, shooting Harley a dirty look. "She goes on the bars we'll fire it up."

Anya walked forward, looking back at him. "No, you won't."

"Excuse me? Look, Lady, you don't make the rules-"

"-No...But I could open the gate and let you two get acquainted." Griggs opened his mouth to reply, but said nothing. Anya turned back around, seeing Harley leaning by the gate. She looked tired beyond belief and unpredictable. Anya held out her hand which Harley took, shaking it lightly. A good sign. "I'm Anya - great to finally meet you."

"Harley Quinn! Likewise." She replied, her voice thick with a New Jersey Accent. "Welcome to my humble abode..." She added, with a light giggle at the end.

Anya observed the cell which was empty, apart from the sheets tied together and attached to the bars at the top. "What happened to your bed?"

She gripped both of the bars, her face lightly resting by them. "He took it..." She replied, glancing over at Griggs. "'Cause He's _scared._ "

"I ain't scared of you, hotness!" Griggs called back.

Harley cackled loudly, shaking her head. "Come in here and say that... C'mon..." She averted her gaze back towards Anya. "I like you a _lot_ more than them - Hey! If he dies, can she take his place?"

Anya smirked lightly, knowing exactly how dangerous Harley was. She found it slightly amusing that it took many men, heavily armed to deal with her. _Pussies._ She noted the bed sheets tied together to almost make a trapeze wire, on the top of the bars. On closer inspection, it looked more like ripped clothes, but only Harley knew what it was. "That looks like a fun way to pass your days." Anya commented.

"Uh-Huh." Harley nodded in agreement, her eyes lighting up suddenly. "Did Mistah J send you?"

"No... Nope." She glanced back round at Griggs who simply sneered at the both of them, and at the control panel further ahead, where when they please they electrocute the bars. "I take it they treat you like shit?" Anya honestly asked, not wanting to play mind games like Waller would.

Harley giggled lightly, leaning forward and holding up five fingers. "I put five of them in the hospital...for being mean. That's a lie, I did it for fun."

"Yeah, well, they probably deserved it."

Griggs scoffed in disbelief. "You're as crazy as she is."

"I'm not deaf." Anya replied, rolling her eyes.

Harley straightened up slightly, her eyes looking behind Anya. "Is that your puddin'?" She asked, a small smile on her face.

She frowned looking behind her to see Rick walking towards them. "Oh...No. God, no. We, sorta, just met. "

"Well, he sure lookin' at you, like he's your puddin'. Mistah J gives me the _same_ look."

Anya shook her head lightly, feeling Rick's hand on her shoulder. "All good here?" He asked.

Anya turned around, nodding once. "Yeah." She turned back by Harley, waving at her. "Catch ya later - and Griggs, if you dare ' _light it up'_ , I'll let her out so you can sort your problems out."

He stepped forward, sniggering at her. "You can't-"

"-I'll do it myself." Rick interrupted, the official look on his face. Griggs knew fine well he couldn't say anything back to him, so just shook his head and took a few steps back again.

"Head straight down, turn left - where all the guards are is where you need to go." He mumbled, before giving them his back.

Anya waited until they turned around the corner, walking the corridor in silence, before finally speaking. "Mr. Flag (!) Attitude with prison guards..."

He shrugged, with a nonchalant look on his face. "I didn't like the way he was looking at you."

Anya didn't say anything in response, at least he was being tolerable. That was an improvement. "How'd it go with Deadshot?"

"Lives up to his reputation with added attitude."

"D'you blame him? He's been cooped up in here for so long."

They walked further down the corridor, seeing in the distance the guards by the sealed door. They knew that through that door they had to go downstairs and a little further to where Waylon was. "What about Harley Quinn?" He questioned.

"I like her." Anya admitted, taking a liking to her. Sure, she may be 'crazy' as they liked to put it, but the girl could fight and defend herself. She wasn't to be messed with. "Guards treat her like shit, but they're scared of her."

"They should be." He replied darkly, glancing over at Anya. "You okay?"

"MmHmm..." She dismissively replied.

Rick stopped walking, turning towards her and lowering his voice. "Is it okay you walking around here? Considering... Y'know."

"That I was nearly put here? It's fine." She replied quickly, remembering how that meeting went years ago. Remembering how she would have rather spent the rest of her years in jail, but Waller gave her an alternative, an ultimatum, so to speak. "I wouldn't have minded much."

He raised an eyebrow. "Even with Griggs? No disrespect, but he's a bit of an asshole."

"Yeah - scratch that, I would've." Anya waited for Rick to start walking again, but he was still standing still. "So...Off to Waylon Jones - I ain't calling him _Killer Croc."_

Rick cleared his throat and resumed walking again, with Anya following next to him. "And El Diablo after. You'll head straight to the Medical Room...to, erm...Meet June."

"Okay." Anya responded, before realising what he had just said. "Wait, wait, wait - I ain't gonna be in the middle of something really awkward, right? I'm not good with awkward. I'll end up making some inappropriate sex joke or something."

"No - No awkwardness. Like I said, we're fine. " He cleared his throat again, frowning slightly. "We were only together for two days."

Anya chuckled at what he just said. "Two days? That's not a relationship, that's a trial." An idea suddenly dawned on her and she looked over at him, trying not to grin. "I bet...Waller got you two working together to try and set you up - to get emotionally invested."

Rick briefly dropped the nonchalant facade, before retaining it once more. "Probably - it doesn't matter. It's done, she wasn't my type. I don't know why I'm talking to you about my life anyway."

"Cause I'm going all Oprah on your ass!"

"Yeah, funny(!)" He responded, motioning to the Guards to open the door. He waited until the door was open, before motioning for Anya to step down first. "Ladies first."


	4. Chapter Three

**Dangerously Sane:**

 _ **Thanks to all who have added this story to their Favourites / Follows and thanks to those who have taken the time to leave a review - I'm very pleased you're all liking this :)**_

 _ **Apologies about the delay, I'm having a slight Internet problem...as in changing providers problem :D The next chapter may be slightly delayed, but I'll try my best to upload as soon as possible. Thank you...**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter and drop a line, or two :)**_

 **Chapter Three:**

"Make sure not to put your hands inside the bars." The guard warned them, before motioning to where they need to go with his gun, which he kept his hands firmly planted on.

Anya sniggered lightly, walking forward. They were treating him like some animal in a zoo, locked in a cage and no feeding the wildlife. They had no shame, in the way they treated all the inmates, just because they may have took a different path in life, didn't give them the right to dictate and mock those that choose differently. Anya stopped walking, as Rick moved in front of her, placing a hand in his pocket and pulling out a key, with the number 6 imprinted on it.

"Before I forget, Waller asked me to give you this." He explained, handing it to her.

"Thank god, I was looking everywhere for that(!)" She chuckled, pocketing the key.

Rick shook his head, folding his arms and giving her a stern look. "That's for the hotel, we need to stay close by. You need to be serious - look at where you are...These psychopaths, creatures aren't normal."

She paused for a moment, barley believing what she was hearing. _Psychopaths? Creatures?_ Of course, it was the Colonel in him. "And by creature, you mean..." She stated, pointing in the direction of the bars. He glanced behind him and nodded once. "He has a **name**. Look, man, I get it. This isn't your scene."

He leaned in slightly, lowering his voice, so that the guards couldn't eavesdrop on their conversation. "My scene is trained, dedicated men and women who know how to fight, know how to follow tactical plans and obey the law."

"Conventional is boring and let's face it, _Flag,_ I'm not exactly your scene."

"Meaning?"

Anya inhaled deeply, trying not to raise her voice. "Waller is making you work with me." She hissed at him. "If it wasn't for her saying so, you wouldn't dare because let's face it - What's the difference me and them?"

Rick glanced down at the floor, muttering something quietly. He looked back up at her. "You're not like them."

"Then you don't know me very well." She replied, walking past him and towards where the steel bars were. They started from the bottom of the floor and nearly reached the ceiling, the smell of murky water sat in the air. She glanced over seeing him doing what looked like push-ups. Rick joined her, giving her yet another serious glance, before observing Croc.

" _211... 498...5...101"_ Anya muttered.

"What the hell are you doing?" Rick asked, watching as Croc stopped and stood up, looking at them both before walking over to them.

"Throwing him off count so he'll come talk to us...Oh look - it worked." She dryly replied. "Hey...nice pad(!)"

Croc, or Waylon Jones, as the file referred to him, looked at the both of them. His presence was a little intimidating and it was clear to not mess with him at all. It was obvious from his appearance that he was still 'mutating', as the file so kindly put it. He sniffed the air in Anya's direction and then turned by Rick and sniffed again, letting out a low growl.

Anya raised her eyebrows at him. "You must be bored as hell down here... A bit of TV won't kill ya."

"Really?" Rick lowly hissed at her and she just shrugged her shoulders in response.

Waylon leaned in slightly, with what looked like a small smile. "I'd kill for BET." He gruffly told her, before tilting his head to the side. "You don't smell like them... _He does."_ He motioned to Rick, who simply narrowed his eyes in response. "He has the same smell as them."

"Aw, Thanks!" Anya replied, smiling back at him. "You hear that - " She nudged Rick. "You got that smell."

"Maybe the sewer water has got to your head." Rick replied, in a low voice.

Anya cleared her throat, sending an instant change in the atmosphere. "Well that got awkward real fast - I'll meet you upstairs." She muttered to Rick." And Waylon - Don't eat him...or do if he doesn't play nice." She muttered awkwardly, turning around to head off.

"Waylon." He muttered, making her turn back around.

"Huh?"

"No one's called me that...for a very long time."

"Until now. Be nice, Flag." Anya told him, before heading back off the way they came in. As she passed the guards she noticed them giving her a deadly glare, as if they knew. _Don't be paranoid._ She numbly thought to herself, trying to shift her mindset. As she headed up the stairs, she tried to analyse everything that had happened, in the very short time. There was no way, this time last week, she would have thought she'd be in Belle Reve, assessing inmates for Task Force X under the direction of Waller. Given her background, but then again, perhaps her past made her more than ideal for this. Watching over people who she used to think as. Knowing their mindset, rather than assuming. She paused down the corridor she was in, trying to figure out which way to go. She caught glance of the back of a guard further down and began to run down, to catch up to him. "Hey!" She called out, making him stop and turn around. She inwardly grimaced slightly when she realised it was Griggs. "My favourite person." She dryly said, putting a fake smile on. "I need to go by the hospital, like the office near it."

"Medical office?" He clarified, with a small smirk on his face. She nodded in reply and he pointed down the corridor. "Third door on the left... I've heard about you. Rumours go around in a place like this."

She walked past him, shaking her head. "Doubt it." She muttered, hoping he would drop the subject.

"No...No, no, no. I've _definitely_ heard about you... Anya, was it?"

She tensed slightly, turning back round to face him and remaining as stoic as possible. "You might have memory problems? We met earlier, so there you go-"

"-Funny...How _Deadshot_ \- Pathetic name - thought he recognised you." He explained, a triumphant look on his face. "And Miss. Quinn seemed perfectly comfortable with you..." Anya didn't say anything in reply, maintaining her perfectly stoic gaze. He dropped his voice to just a whisper. "Assassins know assassins...bad guys know bad guys... You don't fool me, Honey." He stepped back, raising his head slightly in a triumphant look.

"And assholes come in the form of prison guards. Sorry, _Honey,_ but you're barking up the wrong tree... Don't let the uniform get to ya head." She coldly replied, turning her back on him and walking away. She fought against the urge to walk back up to him and punch him in his face, as she heard him walk away, sniggering lightly. _Don't let emotions get the better of you._ She reminded herself. _For all you know, Waller could have put him up to it...See how you react - another bloody test. Forget it._ She stopped by the door which Griggs pointed out and turned the handle, walking in.

"Thank god." A guard muttered, quickly walking past her and slamming the door shut.

Anya frowned, trying not to laugh and his desperate escape that he made. She turned back around and saw June sitting down, with a small, forced smile on her face as an attempt at being polite to her. She assumed the guard must have been freaked out. No doubt they told him some lie about how volatile or dangerous June was...anything but the truth.

"Hi..." Anya muttered, taking a seat nearby. "I'm Anya."

"June Moone." She lightly replied, looking quite tense and on edge. Not that Anya blamed her , considering that if she muttered one word, that would be it. Goodbye Human, Hello Witch. It actually made Anya feel a bit more comfortable, being around somebody who wasn't judging everybody in the place nor judging her. As far as she could see, June seemed like she didn't want to be there. No doubt Waller was forcing her to stay here, accompanied at all times by an individual.

"So, how are y-" Anya begun to say, but got cut off by the door opening suddenly, making June jump. Waller and Rick walked in, both looking quite tense.

"Dr. Patel, will you escort Miss. June for the tests." Waller told the Man standing by the door, motioning for June to go. He simply nodded, waiting for June to walk over to him. As she walked by, she looked at Anya and gave her a small smile, shutting the door behind her.

"Should I go or..." Anya begun to ask, trailing off slightly.

Rick sighed out loud and Waller turned to her, motioning for her to sit back down in the chair. Anya obeyed, sitting back down. "No. We need to talk. The both of you...Now."


	5. Chapter Four

**Dangerously Sane:**

 _ **Thanks to all who have added this story to their Favourites / Follows and thanks to those who have taken the time to leave a review.**_

 _ **Major, Major apologies for the ridiculous time it took to upload this. No Internet + No charger = A very long delay.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy this chapter, there will be a few more Light chapters like this, before the action kicks in. Leave a review and Enjoy!**_

 **Chapter Four:**

"You're an asshole - Y'know that?" Anya said to Rick, through gritted teeth. She paced up and down the room, following the brief, but blunt conversation with Waller. She tried steadying her breathing, the feeling overtaking her that she was getting in over her head.

He leaned against the table, with his arms crossed, shaking his head at what she was saying. "You can't agree with what's about to happen - You saw them, they would take **any** opportunity to jeopardise this and take advantage-"

"-Advantage of what? Stealing your badge?"

"If you can't cooperate..." Rick begun to say, but stopped when Anya paused. He sighed, picking up a half empty bag of chocolate which was on the desk and holding the bag out to her. "Want one?" She narrowed her eyes at him, walking towards him and grasping a small handful, popping it in her mouth. She took several steps back and folded her arms, chewing quietly. "Those people are murderers, Anya."

"You've killed people. So have I - what's the difference?"

Rick paused for a moment, his eyes shifting towards the floor. "I obey the law. So do you - **that's** the difference."

She raised an eyebrow at him, noting that he wasn't going to change his mind. _Yet._ "You're on a whole other level of sass."

He shrugged in response, standing up straight. "Nothing's going to change - so here's the play. I'll have to deal with and so will you - we're not happy, that's just tough shit."

"Roger that." Anya replied, biting her lip, contemplating whether to ask him the question which was on the back of her mind. "Why _am_ I here? You have a full team of trained, experienced men-"

"-You're not getting out of this." He dryly responded, his gaze shifting around the room. "You're smart, resourceful and a good fighter. That cuts the mark for me."

"You don't know that."

"I've seen the tapes."

She tilted her head, a half smile forming on her face. Narrowing her eyes, she responded. "There's tapes?"

"Oh...There's tapes." He chuckled lightly, immediately returning to the stoic expression.

"That sounds suggestive, Colonel..." She commented, taking a few steps around and trying to see out of the window. She placed a hand in her pocket and felt the key in there, which he handed to her earlier. She grabbed it, holding it up for him to see. "So - what is this place? All Inclusive? Room Service and stocked mini-bar?"

"Perks of the job." He nonchalantly commented, watching as she placed the key back into her pocket. "We have adjoining rooms, I'm assigned to keep an eye on June."

"She must hate that. Not being trusted." He nodded in agreement and Anya sighed lightly, leaning against the desk. "There's not gonna be super awkward, sexual tension cause you guys are sharing a-"

"-Too. Far."

Anya smirked at him, liking the fact that she was winding him up. She always had a special like for finding people's triggers. "Hey, you opened up to me." She clarified, holding her hands up in defence.

He glared back at her. "I made a statement."

" _Which_ I'm elaborating on."

Rick paused for a second, frowning at what she said. "That makes no sense."

"So - help me make sense. I just wanna know if my sleep is gonna be disturbed...You a loud or quiet guy?" She paused seeing him break out in a small smile. She grasped the desk with both of her hands, putting on a mock look of horror. "Oh dear god, he just smiled(!)"

"Very funny." He dryly responded. "Since you _need_ to know, we got on like siblings-"

"-And you don't wanna screw your sister." She saluted to him, making him smile once more. "Roger that, Sir."

Anya glanced down at the floor, reflecting on how quickly everything was moving. She knew that her hands were tied and that Waller made the rules, but it was temporary. That was all. She just had to get on with the job. She looked up, hearing the door open and seeing Griggs walk in.

"Car's ready outside." He told Rick, before looking over at her, a menacing glint in his eyes. "Hello, Anya."

"Oh, God." She muttered under her breath, standing up straight and crossing her arms. She looked at Rick as he walked over towards her, trying to mentally communicate with him: _Major Dipshit alert!_

Griggs watched him walk over to Anya and raised his eyebrows at him. "Funny thing... working with _her._ "

Rick cleared his throat, re-instating his professional manner. "Excuse me?"

Griggs shrugged, casually walking around the room, keeping his eyes of Anya. "I'm just saying... Don't trust a loose cannon. One thing you learn from working in a place like this, with people like _her..._ Is that they will betray you and use you at first opportunity-"

"-Okay!" Anya interrupted, mentally counting to five, a trick she learned a while back, to keep her rage under control., before speaking again. She tucked a loose strand of hair, behind her ear before speaking again. "What the hell is your deal with me? You don't like me - Big Whoop. Stop going on about it."

Griggs chuckled at her, making it obvious when he looked her up and down. "I like _some_ things about you..." He suggestively commented.

Rick cleared his throat, taking a step forward. "Back off." He lowly demanded.

Griggs looked confused for a second, glancing from him to Anya, before letting out a small noise of realisation. "I didn't realise you two were..."

"We're no-" Anya begun to say, before Rick placed his arms around her shoulders, in a protective manner.

"-That's Colonel to you and unless you want me to make in a call to people in a higher rank than you could ever dream, I would reassess your term to her." Anya glanced up at Rick, looking back at Griggs. She tried hard not to smile at the utter look of shock and confusion that was all over his face. "Don't be jealous of what you can't have." He started to walk forward towards the door, moving his arm around Anya's waist, so that she could follow him, whilst maintaining the appearance.

Griggs followed them, clearing his throat. "Colonel - I apologise...I, um, sometimes let my mouth get the better of me - Sorry Anya." He quickly said. Rick just silently looked from Griggs to the door, so that he could take the subtle sign to move out of the way. He nodded once, muttering another apology before stepping aside and letting them walk out of the door.

Anya walked down with Rick, aware that Griggs could still see them and of his arm around her waist. She waited until they turned the corner, before finally speaking. "You can remove your arm now... _Honey bunny._ " She sarcastically told him, letting out a laugh.

He paused, thinking for a second before replying. "About that."

"It's cool." She shrugged, resuming walking towards the exit. _This day gets weirder by the second._ She though amusingly. "I can fight my own battles, FYI. But it'd be a _whole_ lot messier."

"You can't hit a prison-"

"-I wasn't gonna _hit_ him." She interrupted, although she knew she would much rather do that. Hell, she would've done that if the time and place were a lot difference and if Flag hadn't gone with the typical _Pretend-we're-a-couple_ scenario. "I was ready to lay out some major burns on him."

He narrowed his eyes at her in disbelief. "You were gonna burn him? With a lighter?"

Anya let out a burst of laughter, surprised that he didn't get it. It was adorable in a sense, that he couldn't understand the reference. "Pop culture has failed you..." She smirked at him and then winked. " _Honey Bunny._ "


	6. Chapter Five

**Dangerously Sane:**

 _ **Thanks to all who have added this story to their Favourites / Follows and thanks to those who have taken the time to leave a review.**_

 _ **A bit of history here and calm before it all kicks off!**_

 _ **I'll try to update this weekly, sooner if I can, but between work and college it is quite difficult! Not to worry though, like with this chapter, I have progressively wrote it other the past few days.**_

 _ **Leave a review if you like this! Thanks :D**_

 **Chapter Five:**

The ceiling had approximately three small, thin cracks in it and towards the edge the paint was starting to fade. She could see very small specks of dust on the shade, which covered the bulb and the creaks that the heater made filled the silence in the room. Anya closed her eyes, her breathing starting to shallow as she allowed her mind to go where she dreaded. It's how she could cope with everyday life. She had tried to push back the memories, deny them but they came back twice as much. _One...Two...Three...Four...Five..._

 _"Do you know how long you would spend in jail?" Waller asked, leaning back against the chair in a cool, collected manner._

 _Anya gazed back at her, with an uninterested look. She didn't care, what she needed was done. Jail was nothing. Just a place to sleep and fight. "With or without parole?" She asked, raising her eyebrows and clicking her tongue._

 _"Is this a joke to you?" Waller asked, leaning forward and placing her palms on the desk, as she gazed at the file history of Anya. "I could've sent out a kill order for you. You'd fight - obviously - but one way or another, you would be dead."_

 _"But you didn't." Anya sighed heavily, looking at her bruised hands and trying to ignore the sharp aches in her arms and back. It was a struggle getting to this office in the first place. She went through six of the men, Waller had sent before they successfully apprehended her. Anya absent-mindedly twirled a strand of her hair around her fingers, trying to analyse the situation. "If you wanted me dead, I would be. If you wanted me in jail, I wouldn't be sitting here chatting about it - I'd be in a solitary cell waiting for the band wagon to whisk me off. But I'm here..."_

 _"Carry on."_

 _"You want something? And you're a woman with power, so whatever you want you would get, no matter who is in your way. You don't give a shit." Anya observed, a horrible feeling in her stomach. "You either want me to give you information, but I know Jack all... So, you could be wanting to offer me a job of sorts... I work for you or I rot in jail." She deducted, noting that Waller had not made any subtle or obvious signs of a reaction._

 _Waller slid over a piece of paper to Anya. "Your reputation doesn't deceive you. You sign this, you work for the government. We'll provide you with a flat, food, all the comforts somebody needs. You get a call, you get a timeline and you get a job._ _ **That's**_ _the deal."_

 _She shook her head in response. "Anyone would throw me in jail-"_

 _"-Yet you have skills we could use."_

 _"I killed people." Anya stated, slamming her hand down on the table._

 _"They were on our kill-list." Waller calmly replied. "You didn't go on a rampage, murdering random individuals. You targeted those who killed your parents and killed them. You found out it wasn't the whole story, so you took down their entire empire."_

 _"Well, when you say it like that..." Anya slyly commented, glancing down at the paper. She wouldn't be free, but what was free? She choose the path is life, which she had taken. She had no regrets. Picking up the pen, she glanced up at Waller, who still remained impossible to read. "Fuck it..."_

Anya opened her eyes with a start, trying to figure out if she was hallucinating or not. The ringing was still filling out the silence and she groaned, reaching over to the bedside cabinet and clutching the phone she got handed earlier. She looked at the screen to see Rick's name. Sitting up, she hesitated picking up the phone, he was next door.

"Hello?" She said, scooting herself towards the edge of the bed.

"It's me." Rick said, in a low voice.

Anya rolled her eyes, deciding to tease him a bit for fun. The hotel room had the standard TV Channels and she couldn't switch her mind off long enough to watch anything. "I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet..." She bit her lip to stop herself from sniggering, listening intently for his reaction.

Rick sighed, pausing for a moment, before reluctantly replying. "To go over everything."

"Well, what'd ya know? You're not as socially inept as I thought." She replied, shaking her head and looking towards the wall as if she was looking at him. "Why are you ringing? You're next door, you could have just knocked-"

"- I couldn't just knock or let myself in. What if you weren't..."

"Weren't what?" She questioned, standing up and going up on the balls of her feet, to stretch out."I don't wander around naked."

"I wouldn't complain if you did." He muttered, before inhaling sharply and clearing his throat. "What I meant was June was asking if you want to come in for some food."

Anya smirked, feeling herself blush slightly. She straightened up, realising that she was blushing and instantly moved around, to stop herself acting in a ridiculous manner. "You were clear enough the first time. See you in five." She told him, hanging up the phone and throwing it down on the bed.

 _Mind over matter, Anya. Be smart._ She reminded herself. There was nothing wrong with flirting, she did that plenty enough, but there were some times and places where it shouldn't happen. _This is one of them. Enough bullshit...Food._ Within two minutes, she had her shoes on and was dressed in a casual manner, jeans and black vest top, with her wavy hair hanging loose by her shoulders. She tucked the key in her pocket before closing her door and literally taking ten steps, before knocking twice on the door.

Within a moment, Rick opened the door, looking equally casual and exhausted. "I thought you'd got lost." He commented, stepping aside to let her in.

"Well, your directions ain't clear." She responded, smirking lightly at him and walking in. The room was identical to hers, apart from there being a double bed. In this room there was two single beds, one of which June was sitting on, eating a sandwich absent-mindedly and looking beyond exhausted. She sat down on an old chair, which accompanied a desk and smiled over at her.

"Hi." June muttered, blinking rapidly, showing her exhaustion. Anya nodded at her, helping herself to a drumstick which was on a plate. June sighed heavily, frowning. "I don't want to be rude, you've just got here and we haven't really had a chance to talk...but..."

"You look exhausted. I'm not offended, honestly." Anya replied, bringing her knees up, so her feet were resting on the chair. She placed a hand over her mouth, chewing. "Quick Q - They gonna be able to, Y'know, exorcise you?"

"Jesus Christ!" Rick muttered, sitting down opposite Anya, darting her a serious look, to which she just shrugged in return.

June smiled weakly at her. "Never heard it that way before... I'm going to, just, lie down for a bit. You two carry on..." She muttered, leaning back and rolling over to her side.

Anya watched as June sighed heavily, before rolling over giving them her back. She took another bite, the both of them eating in silence, an almost empathetic atmosphere in the air. Anya couldn't even imagine how June felt, having to be cautious of what was in her and how her life had changed within an instant. Finishing her chicken, she grabbed a napkin wiping her mouth and sighing softly. She was starting to feel very tired, the events of the day being more than enough for her.

"Regarding earlier..." Rick muttered, wiping his hands also on an napkin. He shifted on the chair and moved a bit closer, so that they could speak in a lower voice without disturbing June.

"Um?"

"Things were said in a slightly judgemental manner...that you don't agree with."

She raised her eyebrows at him, stretching out her legs and resting her feet on the edge of his chair. "Is that a Colonel's way of apologising?" He shrugged in response, retaliating by resting his feet on the edge of her chair.

He looked at her for a moment, before finally speaking. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Do you like what you do?"

Anya paused for a moment, cracking her fingers. It was a question she tried to avoid. There was no moral yes or no answer. "I don't really feel anything...Well, I try not to. It sounds insensitive but uh, it's better than the alternative."

"Is that your way of saying no?" He asked, with a small smile on his face.

"Touché." She whispered, looking over to June who was now softly snoring. She felt Rick's hand on her foot and looked up at him. "This is a weird situation - You have a foot fetish?"

He rolled his eyes, holding out a small bottle of vodka from the mini-bar. She leaned forward taking the bottle and unscrewing the lid, taking a gulp of the strong liquid. She winced slightly, widening her eyes as she felt the burn in the back of her throat. Rick inhaled sharply, taking a swig from his own small bottle as well. "Statistically speaking, close environments and pressure makes a team work better."

She raised her eyebrows at him in a teasing way, taking another gulp from the small bottle, starting to feel the slight buzz of the alcohol. "So... We have a tough Colonel, who follows the rules and isn't afraid to get bruised and battered...yet...he reads Lewis Carroll in his spare time?"

"Everyone has a past time - Assassins and Colonels alike."He replied, finishing of his small bottle, reaching over to grab another one and passing it to her. Anya didn't have to think twice before accepting it. "Dunno when the next time we can drink will be."

Anya nodded, her mouth becoming acquainted with the taste of vodka and the sting of the drink becoming normal. This was the part she liked. Drinking without worries, without pain. Forgetting. She remembered what he had just said, a small buzzing sound starting in her ear. "I don't know if that's what I'm classified as." She admitted.

He shook his head, taking another gulp simultaneously with her, leaning forward. "You're on our side."

"Says who? Who gets to dictate what side is what? Who the good guys are and who the bad guys are?" She questioned, taking two quick gulps of the vodka. Tilting her head back, she sighed softly closing her eyes, before bringing her head back up to look at him.

"You just, I guess, follow what you believe in and fight for that."

There was a few seconds of silence in the room, except for the sound of June sleeping, before Anya sniggered lightly. "That shit got serious quick."

"Quick Q-" Rick begun to say, a sly smirk on his face. "How come you've never worked in teams before?"

"My flaws outweigh my positive aspects." Anya replied with a pout.

"That's not-"

"Waller's exact words? Yup." She finished the last of the vodka, the warm feeling engulfing her. "I should be behind bars, but my skill set can be put to better use." She removed her feet from his chair, crossing her legs. "Of course there's a catch... She tells me the targets, time limit and how the job should be done. So I do it. I get immunity from jail...I think. I dunno what the hell I'm saying. It sounds like monopoly. But you - Mr. Hunny Bunny, know fine well what, why and how." She concluded.

"Was that supposed to make sense?" He questioned and she just smirked in response, closing her eyes momentarily. "You put yourself down too much. You're a much better person than you out make. Make out."

"Uh oh..." She commented, standing up, before the conversation went down the road she didn't want it to go. Even if there was a basic element of trust with Rick, her past was something she didn't want to go in depth about. She spent every day trying to convince herself that it's all fine and that she was a relatively decent person. "Somebody's getting their words all mixed up. And it's all bullshit. Soon as this whole thing is done, we ain't ever gonna see each other again." She walked over towards the door, banging her hip by the handle. Hissing quietly in pain, she turned around to see Rick standing by her, a little too close for comfort. From the look in his eyes, despite how stoic he could be, she could tell that he knew he hit a sore spot.

"What makes you think we wouldn't?"

"What makes you think we would?" She retaliated, to which he just shook his head. "Goodnight _Colonel."_ She told him, opening the door and closing it silently behind her. She waited until she was back into her room, before kicking off her shoes and falling back onto the mattress. _It wouldn't be the worst thing...To see him again. I guess._ Anya thought, closing her eyes, feeling herself drift off to sleep.


	7. Chapter Six

**Dangerously Sane:**

 _ **Thanks to all who have added this story to their Favourites / Follows and thanks to those who have taken the time to leave a review.**_

 _ **A major apology for the insane delay! I have literally been so busy so all my spare time has been spent on napping! Ha. Anyway...Here's the next chapter...Next one should be up over Christmas, sometime. I don't wanna be re-writing the movie in a sense, so it's mainly scenes fitted in, to make it more exciting for you guys!**_

 _ **Please drop a review if you like :D**_

 _ **And Merry Christmas!**_

 **Chapter Six**

The men on the opposite table glanced over at her again and reading their lips, she could tell they knew exactly who she was. Anya picked up her coffee and took a small sip, savoring the strong flavor. Something was happening, that much was apparent. The motel was bustling with movement and various individuals and Flagg had not been anywhere to be seen, neither was June. She glanced by the door seeing several uniformed men walk in scanning the place before reaching up to their ears and muttering something _Area Clear._ She picked at a bit of the hash brown which was on her plate, taking a bite before leaning back. Her eyes flickered over to the door seeing Flag walking through, his face a stern look.

"Good morning, Colonel."

His eyes flickered towards her before taking a seat opposite. "Morning." He gruffly replied, picking up the last forkful of food on her plate and eating it. She raised her eyebrows at him and he simply shrugged in response. Swallowing, he wiped his mouth before speaking. "Were you awake last night?"

Anya narrowed her eyes at him. His words confirming her suspicions. Something bad has happened and it happened last night. "I have a strange habit of sleeping at night - why?" She observed as he shifted by a millimeter, anyone else would not have caught the slight movement. She did. "You scared of the bogeyman?" She asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"We're enforcing Task Force X this morning."

She nodded in response, her eyes flickering back over to the armed men standing near the door. "Figured. Look around you, tons of soldiers, no TV or Radio alerts...Something big is happening."

Rick glanced down towards the empty plate, before sighing slightly leaning back. "Midway City is being evacuated. That's all you gotta know." He told her, in his southern drawl, starting to stand up.

"What's the threat?" Anya stood up, walking next to him as he motioned to the men standing by the door.

"Classified."

She rolled her eyes at him, shaking her head slightly. "Of course it is." She looked at him, seeing he was giving her a warning look. "Hey, it's cool - I'm not a liability - not like your boy toys over there."

"Boy-" He muttered, shaking his head in disbelief. "Look - we have to move _now._ "

"Lead the way." She replied, following him as he headed towards the exit. Anya looked around, noting how not a single staff member was around at all. Neither was June. She opened her mouth to say something, but immediately decided not to. Last thing that would be wise was to aggravate Rick, no matter how fun it was...

* * *

"You all strapped in?" The pilot asked loudly, over the roar of the helicopter engines. Rick nodded and Anya gave a thumbs up to him, before glancing over to the man sitting next to her. He nodded at the pilot also and they begun their flight.

Anya glanced again at the man sitting next to her, he was dressed in similar attire which they had all been given and had a gun strapped to his side. He cautiously looked over at her, with a small frown on his face. "I'm Anya, by the way." She said, to which Rick turned around. She narrowed her eyes for a second before realising that the headsets, were for them all to communicate. "Unless you've got amnesia, Colonel - I'm telling stranger here." She commented, pointing to the man next to her.

"GQ Edwards, Ma'am." He responded, nodding once at her.

"Ugh...Don't call me Ma'am." She commented, rolling her eyes. "But great to meet ya."

He shifted slightly, glancing over again at Rick, who was now facing forward away from them. He looked back over at her, hesitating before finally speaking. "You're not..."

She smirked in response, sensing that GQ was clearly a little uncomfortable around her. "What? Nervous...Scared...About to jump out the helicopter?" The pilot let out a low chuckle, which earned a harsh side glance from Rick.

"I meant the people we're dealing with...the situation." GQ responded, starting to get a little irritated.

Anya raised an eyebrow in response, narrowing her eyes slightly. _Of course._ She thought, _Ordinary people taken aback by the thought of the unordinary...Pussy._ "Between me and you, Honey." She started to say, trying to keep a straight face. "There's not much difference between the people we're dealing with and the person you're sat next to..." She paused for a second, watching as he looked at Rick with an urgent look, before back at her. "I'm just shitting ya - I'm classified sane."

"Ignore her, GQ." Rick said, shaking his head.

She lightly kicked the back of Rick's seat, to which he turned around giving her a warning look. She put her hands up, nodding her head to GQ, to try and blame him. "I'm very ignorable."

"Don't make me push you out of here-"

"-Be my guest." She replied, winking.

"Look - no offence, Ma'am-" GQ begun to say, shaking his head.

Anya held her hand up, turning to look at him. "Not Ma'am."

He rolled his eyes in frustration. "Okay - _Anya..._ Are you, even, trained for this?"

She paused for a second, looking at Rick and then back at GQ. She wondered what Rick, or even Waller had mentioned. She wasn't trained in the manner that the people in the helicopter were, hell even the people down on the ground. She was, by all matters of the word, practically a rogue agent. A gun for hire. "Not in the conventional way." She carefully responded, looking out of the window at all the passing scenery below.

"Okay..." He muttered, clearing his throat, sensing that he may have crossed the line slightly. There was a minute of silence, before he broke it. "So, where are we headed and who are these people?" He asked Rick.

Anya chuckled out loud, which caused both Rick and GQ to glare at her. "You haven't met the delinquents of Task Force, yet?" He shook his head in answer and she exhaled slowly, biting her lip. "Oh, sweetie...you're gonna wish you didn't come in this morning."

The flight only took a further hour before they had reached their destination. Anya looked on with disbelief at the scene they were approaching. What used to be an airport had be turned into an evacuation zone, full of people wandering around in panic looking for their loved ones and injured individuals on stretchers. Anya looked in slight amusement, as she glanced back and caught a glimpse of woman in a wedding dress. _Great day for a wedding!_ She thought sarcastically. She turned her attention back to the sectioned of area, where they all stood. All members of Task Force X had recently been unstrapped from their restraints and were looking around with curiosity. She glanced over at GQ who looked at Harley Quinn with fear as she obliviously told them about voices in her head. Anya tried to not smile at the reactions on everybody's face. The sound of a helicopter approaching broke the silence and they all turned to see a helicopter landing nearby. Rick motioned to Anya to follow him as they approached it, watching the people bring out a bag which was wiggling slightly.

"It's the Aussie?" Anya asked Rick to which he nodded in response, he went to walk forward but she grabbed his arm. "I'll handle this."

"Be my guest." He responded, motioning for her to go forward.

She sighed, taking a few steps forward and unzipping the bag. Within a second, a tall man with wild eyes jumped out and pushed her back. She quickly ducked out of his way and hooked her foot under his shin, moving so that he fell down. She grabbed a hold of her gun and held it pointed at him, so that he wouldn't try anything again. Harley whooped in the background in excitement, to which she heard one of the guards telling her to shut up. "Slow down, Aussie." Anya warned him, motioning for him to stand up.

He stood up slowly, holding his hands up and shrugging his shoulders. "You got the wrong fellow-"

"-Save the sob story." She responded, motioning towards the others. "Get in line."

Boomerang smirked in response. "I'd have a crack at you." He chuckled, raising his eyebrows at her.

"She said get in line." Rick's voice demanded. Anya turned to see that Rick had gotten closer and was glaring at Boomerang.

"Bossy lady - I like that - Don't worry I'm moving." He commented, backing off with a wink, taking his place next to Deadshot.

Anya looked over at Deadshot, seeing that he was looking at her with recognition. She sighed shaking her head slightly, hopefully as a non-verbal warning not to say anything. She didn't predict working with him, especially with what had happened years ago. No one knew it was her, but he did. If he mentioned it to anyone, if Waller caught word of what she did - it's her life on the line. Deadshot glanced away, to which Anya took that as an agreement - for now. Rick and Anya moved back towards everyone else, watching as another black car pulled up and the back doors opened. Within seconds, a tall man, which Anya figured must be _Slipknot_ got out of the car and punched the woman standing by the door, who had made an off-hand comment to him. He looked at them all shrugging.

"What? She had mouth." He commented, being pushed towards the rest of the Task Force.

"Someone's not a feminist." Anya lowly commented to Rick, who just sighed.

"This is real situation. A serious situation-"

She put her hands up, trying not to laugh at him. "Got it, Got it..." She motioned to them all standing there, waiting for what was going to happen. "Go do your pep talk."


	8. Chapter Seven

**Dangerously Sane:**

 _ **Thanks to all who have added this story to their Favourites / Follows and thanks to those who have taken the time to leave a review.**_

 _ **Apologies for the delay!**_

 _ **This Chapter is just a bit of a calm before the storm, we'll get to see Anya in action in the next few chapters and it will be worth the wait!**_

 _ **Thanks again and do drop a review if you like this!**_

 **Chapter Seven:**

"Where's ya motivational speech?" Harley asked, walking up by Anya swinging her bat mid air. "Gonna tell us not to hit anyone?" She questioned, raising her eyebrows at her with a mischievous grin on her face.

Anya glanced over at Rick, seeing that he wasn't within hearing distance. She shrugged her shoulders, in a non verbal response. Deadshot took a few steps forward, darting a dirty look over at Rick, not attempting to mask his dislike of him. "You gotta do better than Boy Soldier over there."

Anya paused for a second, a small smirk going on her face. _Boy Soldier._ "Great minds think alike." She muttered under her breath. "Seriously though, those chips or whatever the hell they are- he's got full control."

"Do ya want us to get blasted into smithereens?" Boomerang asked, winking at Anya. She rolled her eyes in response to him, shaking her head. He took a step forward, "Motivational speech - go on. I'm sure ya got the brains, girl."

Anya sighed out loud, rolling her eyes at him. "Okay, firstly - Aussie, you're coming on to me _way_ too strongly."

"Motivational speech?" Deadshot asked, folding his arms.

She smirked at him, clearing her throat. "Hold on to your hats cause Imma knock this shit out of the park...Go team, rah(!) Group hug and stand united."

There was a moments silence, before Harley whooped out loud making everybody look over to her. She shrugged, feigning an innocent look. "What? I liked it!"

"Gotta say-" Deadshot said, glancing over at Rick who was walking towards them. "Way better than his - less of a stick up your ass."

"Tell me about it." She muttered in response, stretching her arms out whilst stifling a yawn. She looked over at each of the Task Force that was stood around and neither one of them looked like they wanted to be here, anymore than she did. They all wore the same look of boredom and thinking of any possible way to make an escape out of it. Minus the fact of the detonators in their necks. All of them had the same expression, apart from El Diablo. He looked at Anya as if he knew exactly who she was and what she did. She read a lot about him in the file that was given to her, the crimes that happened and his regret over it. Furthermore, the point that he made about never wanting to use his powers again. She couldn't help but wonder what would happen, if push comes to shove.

"Anya-" Rick announced, making her come back to reality. He shot a look at the Task Force, before leaning in slightly. "Everything okay here?"

"Why ya so protective over her?" Harley asked, blowing a bubble and making it pop, with a small cackle.

He inhaled slowly, turning to face her. "Excuse me?" He asked, his voice laced with disdain.

Harley shrugged in response. "Just sayin'... Ya gotta like someone a whole lot to get protective over 'em."

"Lady - this is your last warning." Rick warned her, pointing at her.

"Rick - chill out, it's a joke." Anya commented, raising an eyebrow at him.

Harley blew another bubble, walking around Rick, clearly toying with him. "She got ya on a leash, huh? That's girl power."

Anya looked at Rick seeing that he was about to lose it. "I'll handle this." She told him, walking towards Harley and motioning for her to follow her away from earshot of the others. Harley followed her, walking with confidence, her bat resting on her shoulder.

"Girl talk?"

"You're kinda pushing his buttons..." Anya told her.

"Cause it's fun." Harley replied in a nonchalant manner.

"Trust me - I get that." She responded. "But, er, I have no control over the detonators that they're using against you guys and he does...Have full control. So, it might be a good idea to kinda stay on his good side." Harley pouted, twirling around a string of her hair in her fingers. "Just the lower the sass a little."

She nodded. "What if he ain't near?"

"Then do whatever you want, apart from try to escape cause Y'know-" She pointed to her neck and back at Rick, making a sound of a small explosion.

Harley opened her mouth to speak again, but paused placing her hand on her hip. "Whatcha doing?" She asked Deadshot who approached them both.

"I need to know-" He said, looking at Anya. "What we going in for?"

She paused for a moment, looking over at Rick who was busy talking to Boomerang, who no doubt was giving him sass. "Confidential stuff...I think." She finally replied, not bothering to try and pretend that she did know.

He chuckled lowly to himself, shaking his head. "You don't know yourself - do you?"

"Hey!" Rick called, making them all look over in his direction. "Wheel's up in five - make your way there."

"Catch ya on the other side." Harley said to Anya, laughing to herself and walking off, with confidence.

Anya cleared her throat, following in her direction. "Hey-" She heard Deadshot say, making her slow down her pace so that he could catch up. "I need to speak to you."

She scanned the area, seeing the place full of soldiers busy with their duties and not too far ahead was Rick with the rest of his team and Task Force X heading towards the chopper. There were too many people, not a time to risk being overheard. "Now is not the time." She replied, lowering her voice slightly.

"I remember you."

Anya stopped in her tracks for a second, before carrying on walking. "Of course you do - I remember you too. But now ain't the time - unless you wanna raise suspicion." She looked at him and motioned to the numerous soldiers around them.

"When _can_ we speak?" He asked her, walking alongside her in the same nonchalant manner. To any passerby they just looked like two colleagues walking, not discussing something which could get her in major trouble or even, killed.

"Oh, I don't know." She sarcastically responded. "When we're not surrounded by soldiers looking for any reason to shoot you."

He let out a single laugh, shaking head. "That'll be a good start...You don't blend in with them."

"I never blend in anywhere."

"Outsider, right?" He asked her, nodding to himself. "Lone wolf...minimum friends. You got more in common with us than them - so why work for them?"

Anya smirked lightly, still wondering that question herself. "Once I figure that out - I'll let ya know." She looked up at Rick, who was standing by the platform waiting for them. "Hey."

"We all set?" He asked, not taking his eyes Deadshot as he walked past him. He motioned for Anya to walk up first.

"Yep." She replied, checking her guns were secure in her jacket, alongside the ammo which she had received earlier.

"He give you any trouble?"

"Rick..." She muttered stopping where she was, aware that numerous eyes were on her. "They're capable of talking to me without having an ulterior motive."

"They're _criminals."_ He replied, pointedly looking over at where the Task Force X was seated. Harley winked at him, whilst the majority of them just glared at him.

"So are you." Anya commented, looking around for somewhere to sit. He opened his mouth to respond and she held up a hand, cutting him off. "I'm messing with ya - Jeez... Where we at?"

"You wanna sit next to me?" Harley asked her, to which Anya just hummed in response and went to walk over.

"You sit over this side." Rick quickly told her, placing a hand on her shoulder to stop her walking over.

Anya cleared her throat and moved over, so that she was seated opposite Deadshot. Rick took a seat next to her with an empty seat left beside him. She looked down towards the other Soldiers who seemed to be holding on to their weapons very tightly, darting occasional glances at the Task Force Team. "Reserved seating?" Anya muttered to Rick, noting the clear divide.

"You can't be trusted sitting next to them." He quickly responded, closing his eyes immediately after speaking, realising his mistake.

" _I_ can't be-"

"-I meant them."

"Aw... Look at him - he looks so cute gettin' flustered!" Harley commented to Deadshot.

Anya tried not to smirk at the comment, instead glancing down towards the still open door. "We waiting on anyone else?"

"Just one - Katana."


	9. Chapter Eight

**Dangerously Sane:**

 _ **Thanks to all who have added this story to their Favourites / Follows and thanks to those who have taken the time to leave a review.**_

 _ **Wow...It has been a LONG time since I updated - I do sincerely apologise. My life has kind of done a total 360 and then done another 360 again - it's been hectic, but I'm getting back on track and getting my inspiration to write back.**_

 _ **Thank you so much for sticking by this :)**_

 _ **Leave a review if you like this! Thanks :D**_

 **Chapter Eight:**

Anya adjusted in her seat slightly, feeling quite intimidated sitting next to Katana. Since she boarded the plane she didn't say a word or even acknowledge Anya. That and the sword kind of put her on edge. She glanced over at the so called 'Squad'. They didn't know what they were going into and neither did she. Thinking back to it, she was fairly certain that nobody but Flagg knew what was happening.

"You guys should stick your head outta the window!" Harley commented, sitting back down in her seat. She quickly jerked her head, looking at the soldier sitting three seats away from Flag. "Ya likin' what ya seein'?" She cackled, raising her eyebrows up at the Soldier, who quickly averted his gaze. "Aw..." She pouted in mock-disappointment.

"Hey!" Boomerang suddenly said, looking steely at Flag. "Oi - Soldier Boy!" He rolled his eyes, switching his gaze to Anya. "Ya gonna get his attention?"

"You gonna say 'please'?"

He placed his elbows on his knees, leaning forward. "Ah..." He pointed at her, clicking his tongue. "Being a tease - I like it! Alright then - _Pretty Please(!)_ "

Anya smiled sweetly at him, before elbowing Flag once, very lightly. Harley cackled loudly in response and Boomerang sighed in frustration leaning back. Anya shrugged at his reaction. "I did try."

"Mate - what are we doin'?" He asked, getting frustrated. "Where and why and who? Don't ya know?" Anya saw Rick slightly adjust in agitation, but paying no attention to him. Boomerang sniggered, placing his hands behind his head. "I bet ya don't know, Xena" He commented looking over at Anya, before motioning to the other Soldiers sitting nearby. "Neither do those assholes."

"I have to ask you to lower your voice, right now!" GQ suddenly said, glaring in annoyance.

"Ooh... He's got a mouth!" Harley cackled.

Deadshot leaned forward, not taking his eyes off Flag. "Man's got a point _Flag_... What is the mission?"

Rick inhaled sharply looking up at Deadshot, square in the eye. "None of your damn business."

"That's cool, man... I take it the two ladies don't know either, huh? And imma bet your ass that neither do your little Soldier puppets there... Getting warmer?"

Rick cleared his throat, leaning forward. Everyone in the plane tensed for a moment, not knowing if there was going to be a fight. "It's on a need to know basis - and your job is to do and listen to what I tell you to... I decide what you should know. Got that?"

Deadshot leaned back, shaking his head. "Man... I bet it's some messed up shit, but whatever." Anya relaxed slightly, stifling a yawn. "Am I boring you?"

She shook her head instantly. "No...just tired." She replied honestly, adjusting until she felt comfortable enough.

Harley's eyes widened. "We'll pipe down for ya!"

Slipknot looked over at Anya, an unsettling look was in his eyes. "Sweet dreams." He slyly commented, with a wink.

She grimaced in return. "Yeah... Sorry, but that's just the stuff nightmares are made of...so, thanks!" She rolled her eyes, before slowly closing them. She could hear various whispers of conversations, the only person who didn't seem to talk was Katana. Anya shifted slightly, already starting to feel so tired. Everything that had happened was a blur and even she hated that she didn't know what they were getting into too...

 _She quickened her pace slightly, nothing too much to draw attention. She didn't know if she was being followed - she took enough turns and alternative routes, so that if she was they wouldn't be anymore._

 _"Grosvenor Avenue... Grosvenor - aha!" She muttered, catching sight of the sign and starting to slow down. She glanced down quickly at the paper crumpled in her hand and caught sight of the number she needed. Looking ahead, she caught sight of a block of apartments which seemed most likely to be where he was. She scanned the area as she approached the entrance door, it seemed to be run down but not as dangerous as some areas nearby. She noted the keyhole on the door and inhaled sharply, wondering how the hell she would get in. She couldn't ring any doorbells as she had to have never been there. Before she could decide on what to do, she caught sight of a young blonde woman walking down with a screaming toddler gripping onto her hand._

 _Anya quickly got out her phone and held it up to her ear. "Yeah, babe - no!" She looked up as the woman opened the door and she held it open for her, letting her out first. The woman quickly nodded in acknowledgment, before shouting at her kid to rush along. "No, I'm here now...Yeah... Oh, yeah I did see that." She quickly got in and glanced behind her to check the woman wasn't watching, before putting her phone back in the pocket. She knew he would be on the ground floor - a man in his position would always make sure of an easy escape route. Without hesitating for any second longer, she opened the door at the end of the corridor and found herself facing number 102._

 _"Mr. Lawton?" She said out loud, knocking twice on the door. She paused hearing some movement before the door opened. The man standing there looked instantly defensive, glancing back to the visible window in his apartment and looking behind her shoulder._

 _"Who the hell are you?" He asked, crossing his arms and stepping forward._

 _"I'm saving your life - that is, unless you don't let me in-" She glanced behind her, one eyebrow raised. "How long till the eavesdropper start listenin'?" He smirked lightly, before stepping aside. Anya closed the door behind her and heard the cock of a gun instantly. "So you are smart - Great (!)"_

 _"I don't care that you're a woman-"_

 _"- you gonna kill me?"_

 _"No... I'll just injure you enough to not cross my path again."_

 _She smirked. "You don't even know why I'm here." She reached into her jacket pocket pulling out her knife, placing it on the table next to her. "I'm not a fan of guns - that's all I got."_

 _He sniggered. "This some sort of trust game? Cause I ain't playing."_

 _She nodded in return, picking up the folded piece of paper in her pocket and taking it out. "This... is proof." She motioned for him to take it and cautiously watched his expression change as he unfolded the paper and read what was on it. "You can do what you like with it."_

 _He nodded, placing it in his pocket and lowering his gun. "How long do I have?"_

 _"I'm here now - so I'd say at least 22 hours before they come here, guns a' blazin'. Get as far away as you can, take your daughter and keep a low profile for now."_

 _He stepped forward, eyeing her carefully. "Why you helpin' me? You work for them and you're warning me - why?"_

 _"Because I wish somebody did the same for me." She replied honestly. There was no reason for her to not tell the truth, she'd never see him again. "Plus, even though your 'job' is questionable... You clearly care for your daughter." She smiled lightly at him, before turning around and preparing to leave._

 _"Hey - " He said, causing Anya to turn her head slightly. "I owe ya - thanks."_

 _"Forget my face and good luck."_

Anya frowned feeling like she was having one of those falling dreams, but this time accompanied with shouts and a scream. She sighed heavily, drifting in and out of sleep.

"Anya!" Rick yelled at her, making her open her eyes in panic. She glanced around seeing the majority of people out of the plane and various dents around the place, with cargo scattered all around.

"What is going on?"

"We got shot down - " He commented, grabbing under her arm and helping her up. "You okay? You good to go?"

She nodded, feeling a slight ache on the side of her head. "Yeah, let's go." She replied, carefully stepping around the cargo on the floor towards the exit. She glanced outside, seeing the Squad talking amongst themselves, with the soldiers keeping watch nearby. There were various smokes of fire around and a dark, dim atmosphere on the streets, which were abandoned. "Damn...things got serious fast, huh?"

Rick motioned for her to walk down, keeping his hand on her shoulder to keep her steady. "This is just the start."


	10. Chapter Nine

**Dangerously Sane:**

 _ **Thanks to all who have added this story to their Favourites / Follows and thanks to those who have taken the time to leave a review.**_

 _ **Leave a review if you like this action-packed chapter! Thanks :D**_

 **Chapter Nine:**

Anya readjusted her grip on her gun, lightly wriggling her fingers. She glanced around at all the chaos, flickers of fire in the distant and destroyed cars scattered all around the place. It seemed impossible to think that this time yesterday people were going about their day-to-day life, yet here s he was walking between prisoners and armed men - not an ideal situation. She looked behind her, seeing Rick talking to GQ - no doubt discussing strategies. She sighed softly, sniggering lightly at what he had told her the mission was. It was as obtuse as you can get. _HTV-1._ A rescue mission - but rescuing who? That was the question on everyone's lips.

"...Spread the word." She heard Deadshot say to Harley.

Anya jumped slightly, feeling a hand on her shoulder and looked around to see Harley grinning at her. "Geez, you gotta be _real_ tired to sleep through a crash, huh?"

She shrugged in response. "Well, that and I think I hit my head, got knocked out or something..." She paused, seeing Harley looking intently at her. "Is there something on my face?"

"I'm wonderin'..." She replied brightly, resting her bat on her shoulders. "See, if you were any of those uniform-wearing boys behind.. I'd wanna pry your brain apart and have some fun."

"You can go ahead - it's better than doing this." Anya joked in return, to which Harley cackled loudly.

"Yeah, well I like you." Harley replied with a smirk. "And I'm bettin' that if I told you I'm gonna run - you'd let me."

Anya glanced at a damaged car they walked by, contemplating what Harley said. Not only would she let them run, she'd consider running too. If only it were that simple - Waller runs the show. "I'd turn my back."

"I'm real good at this shit - You're being forced to work too, am I right?" Anya inhaled slowly, wondering if she was making it overly obvious or if Harley still had some of her psychiatry skills. She nodded, to which Harley squealed in delight. "I gotcha back. You dress like them, but you think like us." Anya stopped walking for a second, before shaking her head lightly and starting to walk again. "Told ya, I'm good at this shit."

"You really are - it's kinda freaking me out."

"Aw, stop." Harley mockingly replied, with a grin. "No, but, seriously - you and _him,_ you gotta just jump on it while you can."

"Jump on it?!" Anya repeated in disbelief, rolling her eyes. "Not gonna happen."

She glanced behind her, swinging her baseball bat down. "He can barely stop lookin' at you - You two can find somewhere, I'll stand guard and kill anyone who tries to interrupt." She paused looking at Anya's face, before letting out a laugh. "I'm kidding - I won't stand guard, I'd be gone by then."

Anya sniggered in response, trying to maintain her professional front. She noticed Boomerang walking near them and he moved towards her. "What are you two crazy ladies talkin' about?"

Harley's eyes widened slightly, before she moved towards Boomerang, steering him away from Anya. "Catch ya later!" She cheerily called back to her, leaving her to walk in silence by herself.

Anya looked down at the ground, Harley's words were running through her mind. Rick Flag was her boss, at most an acquaintance - there was no way she would ever even host the thought of getting somewhat involved with him. She shook her head, _Okay...So, he's attractive - Which means nothing._ She reassured herself.

"Yo, Xena!" Deadshot said suddenly, walking quicker so that he was next to her. "We good to talk now?"

She rolled her eyes, pursuing her lips. She knew the conversation was going to happen and at the literal moment, there was no way out of it. "Do I get a choice?" She asked sarcastically, to which he raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth to reply. She quickly held a hand up to him. "Rhetorical question, dude."

He looked ahead, gun armed and ready for any hostiles they may come across. "I wanted to say thank you...y'know what for."

She didn't dare to look at him, but lowered her voice slightly. "I told you to forget my face - you should've done that."

Deadshot let out a low laugh and Anya turned seeing him look at her, with a glint of disbelief in his eyes. "Forget the face of the woman who got me several more years...with the _only_ person I care about? Not happening." He nodded to himself, before speaking up again. "Things worked out how they did, I'm here now - but that extra time I got? I owe you one."

"No you don't." Anya replied, smirking lightly. She didn't doubt for one second that the squad weren't thinking of running-heck, the thought even crossed her mind several times. "You gonna run, you gotta be careful - look what happened to the other guy."

Deadshot stopped walking for a second, looking at her in surprise. "You surprise me more and more - and this is some crazy shit that's happenin'." He motioned to the area where everyone was slowing down slightly.

"It's cool." Anya replied, glancing behind her to see Rick walking forward with GQ.

"Everyone stay put." He commented, glaring at Deadshot. Harley walked up towards Anya, with Boomerang by her side. Anya watched as he walked by towards another car, his gun raised at something in the distance. She frowned seeing some sort of...well, not people. That's for sure.

"Screw this." She muttered, walking forward, raising her gun. She carefully stepped forward, getting a better view of what they were looking at. Whatever it was - it wasn't normal. This was some next level shit they were dealing with. She glanced back at the three who were by the car and talking amongst themselves. She had no doubt they would try to run and truth be told, she'd let them. If the past few years have taught her anything, it's that those who seem good are worse than those that are not.

"I told you to stay put." Rick whispered, when she approached him. His eyes trained on the creatures a bit further up.

She rolled her eyes, aiming her gun at the things. "Sorry, you're majesty - this seemed important."

"Flag - what the hell are those things?" Deadshot asked, charging forward, gun ready.

He quickly glared at Deadshot, readjusting his gun when the creatures stopped moving and slowly turned their heads towards their direction. They held their breath for a second, time seeming like it was standing still. Within a second, the creatures started charging towards to them. "FIRE!" Flag shouted, to which immediate gunshots sounded.

"Shit!" Anya commented, firing at two of the creatures who seemed to be coming towards them at an impossibly quick rate. She quickly stepped back keeping her gun trained and firing at the targets, before ducking down behind a car. She looked around to see where everybody was, Diablo was backing off away from the fight and she swore that she caught a glimpse of Boomerang with a beer can. Anya quickly got up and retreated further back, grabbing a hold of one of the creatures that was grasping a soldier. She gritted her teeth pushing it back and quickly firing a bullet into its head, three consecutive times.

"Anya - behind you!" Flag shouted, making her turn around in time to see a creature charging towards her. Anya ducked down swiftly kicking the creature, before charging at the one in front of her. She gritted her teeth, grabbing it by its shoulders and using all her strength to swing her legs up hooking them around its neck, the impact sending the creature falling to the floor. She exhaled quickly, hearing heavy footsteps behind her. From her peripheral vision she could see another creature heading towards her and she crouched down, rolling away quickly . She clicked her now-empty gun, before throwing it down to the side.

"Damnit!" She exclaimed, not seeing any weapon nearby. She quickly kicked her feet up, using the force to land solidly so that she was standing. "Let's play." She muttered, stepping forward with a roundhouse kick which landed on the creatures chest. She jumped forward grabbing its neck and pulling it down, as she drove her knee upwards, which knocked the creature down immediately. She quickly glanced over to where Flag was, seeing that he wasn't there anymore. She stepped forward, catching sight of him on the floor and GQ and Harley were getting rid of the creatures that surrounded him.

"Ah! You shit-bag!" Anya exclaimed, feeling a decomposed hand grab the back of her neck. She drove her elbow out behind her, connecting with the creature and squatted down, getting a grip with both hands around its torso. With gritted teeth, she used all her strength to fling it forward past her and onto the floor. "Son of a bitch!" She said angrily, stamping repeatedly on its head until it was just pulp.

"Holy shit." Flag commented, walking towards her with a look of curiosity and admiration in his eyes.

She rolled her eyes, glancing down at the ground and smiling as she found a spare gun, presumably from one of the not so fortunate soldiers. Picking it up, she looked over to him to see a creature advancing from behind. Without any hesitation she quickly stood up, cocked the gun and fired by the side of his head, making him jump and the creature crumple to the floor.

He aimed his gun at the now dead creature, looking back at Anya. "Thanks!"

She smirked and winked at him, turning to see Deadshot standing on a car and gunning down the rest of the creatures. "Eyes on the prize."


	11. Chapter Ten

**Dangerously Sane**

 _ **Thanks to all who have added this story to their Favourites / Follows and thanks to those who have taken the time to leave a review.**_

 _ **Leave a review if you like this chapter - It's slightly short, but next chapter is full of action and some twists! Thanks :D**_

 **Chapter Ten:**

Anya stepped over a limp body on the floor, the creature's face wasn't visible but from what she could tell, it was human before. She stretched out her arms and exhaled slowly, noticing a small line of blood of the back of her hand. She stopped and checked over her right arm, catching sight of a tear and a brief glimpse of a wound. "Great(!)" She muttered.

"What's great?" Rick asked her, appearing suddenly behind her. He held out a gun for her to take and she tentatively did, shaking her head lightly. He looked at her hand, noticing the blood and quickly stood in front of her. "You injured?"

"Well, I'm a big girl, Colonel." She dryly replied. "It's nothing major."

He shook his head, gently placing his hand above the wound and examining it carefully. "You're gonna need some pressure on that-"

"-Rick." Anya said firmly. "I think there's more important things going on than a little cut on my arm." He looked down for a second, his hand still resting on her arm. "You're gonna tell me what's really going on? Cause that ain't normal." She commented, motioning with her foot towards the rotted creature on the floor.

He cleared his throat, glancing around at the scene. All the soldiers were reforming their groups and the squad were talking amongst themselves - no doubt trying to figure out what was going on-or how to escape. "Trust me," He started to say, lowering his voice and taking a step closer to her. "It's better for you to not know." Anya frowned, trying to figure out if that meant something bad would happen to her if she did know. Before she could say anything back, Rick tutted out loud when Harley looked over at them both and winked at Anya. "Why did she just wink at you?"

Anya glanced over to see Harley winking again at her to which she shook her head, before looking back at Rick. "You do realise Harley is convinced that we're some sort of... _thing._ "

"Thing?"

She sighed in exasperation. "Dude, C'mon - _thing._ An item." Rick's face was still blank and she rolled her eyes in exasperation. "My type on paper... A slice of this cake - you understand what I'm saying?"

He went to speak but stopped abruptly, frowning in deep thought. "She's a bit too quick to jump to conclusions."

Anya bit her lip, cocking her head to point out that his hand was still on her arm. He quickly removed it and took a step back, the atmosphere becoming more awkward by the second. "She's cool, anyway - so, no big deal."

"You mean she's a murderer?" Rick questioned, raising an eyebrow at her.

She scoffed in response. "On paper we all are." Rick did a double take, a look of indiscretion on his face. "Oh come on! Y'know it's just a title that makes you superior."

He crossed his arms, glancing around at the soldiers who were talking amongst themselves. "I'm a-"

"Soil-deer(!) I know." She replied, mimicking his accent.

"Did you just..."

"Nope." She quickly responded, to which he kept looking at her. "Were you gonna say copying your accent?" He nodded once, ever so slightly. "Then yeah, no - yup. I was, Colonel."

He inhaled sharply, taking a step towards her. "You gotta stop calling me Colonel."

Anya smirked, deciding that despite the chaos which had temporarily subsided all around them, she could still wind him up a little. "Why?" She whispered, leaning in slightly. "Is it turning you on?" Rick's eyes immediately widened and she let out a short sound of laughter. "Je-sus! I'm screwing with you!"

He inhaled slowly, recomposing himself before nodding over to GQ. "I need to get their stats - behave yourself, Anya."

She shook her head as he walked off, turning around and looking at the creature on the ground. "What the hell were you before?" She whispered, nudging it lightly with her foot.

"Yo- Do y'know what's happening?" Croc suddenly said.

Anya turned around and smiled in surprise, seeing him standing there. "No...I don't. They trust me as much as they trust you - and no offence, but they don't trust you."She looked over at Rick who motioned that they were moving on. She readjusted her gun, ready for an attack and started to follow with Croc walking by her side. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." He replied gruffly, growling at a Soldier which passed them by.

"What _do_ you eat?"

He shrugged lightly, rolling his shoulders. "I like meat."

"Cool...That's not offensive, right?"

He shook his head. "I like you."

She smiled in response, feeling oddly proud of herself. "Thanks! That's the first time in a long time I've heard that."

"You hanging with the wrong people - you're standing on the wrong side." She glanced down at the floor, seeing another one of the creatures before looking back up at him with a frown. "You didn't call me a creature or killer."

"Hey! Croc - C'mere!" Boomerang shouted over to him. Croc looked at Anya once more before walking over to him.

Anya carried on walking by, her mind growing even more and more confused by the second. She didn't have a clue what was going on - this wasn't a standard mission or task. They purposefully recruited so-called criminals, who wouldn't make an impact if they died. They brought her in, despite her free will and again, no difference if she died. Most of all, they were heading to a location to collect someone and bring them to safety - and she didn't even know who. For all Anya knew, she'd be better off blindfolded and randomly shooting in any directions.

Anya looked ahead to see Rick walking towards her with a grim look on his face.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She sarcastically asked as he approached her.

"I'm broke." He quickly responded, moving so that he was walking beside her. "I'm gonna need you to be a bit more cautious from here on out - our target's building in a block away and the likelihood of those things being there is high."

She held her gun up, waving it slightly. "You give me a loaded gun and tell me to be cautious? That's like throwing a lion into a cage full of Zebra's."

"Look...I want to tell you what is going on but I can't. But don't get invested in these..."

She sighed, looking at him with a bored look. "Go on... Say it."

"You'll take it the wrong way."

"Criminals...Murderers...Crazies...Psychos-"

"All of the above?" He slyly commented, before clearing his throat. "The prisoners and you can't get pissy about that."

Anya raised her eyebrows feeling her face growing slightly red. She shook her head to change her mind set back to normal. "It's fine - so one block out...what happens after our target is safe?"

"That's to know once that happens." He replied hesitantly. "Just do me a favour and be careful...I know you can handle yourself, but there's some stuff that nobody can handle on their own."


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Dangerously Sane**

 _ **Thanks to all who have added this story to their Favourites / Follows and thanks to those who have taken the time to leave a review.**_

 _ **Leave a review if you like this chapter.**_

 **Chapter Eleven:**

 _Anya slowly slid down the wall whilst trying to balance the liquid in the glass so that it wouldn't spill. She landed softly on the floor and gulped down the rest of her wine in one go, shaking her head lightly afterwards. She didn't even know what glass she was on or where the bottle went...but those feelings were now numbed. Mission Accomplished._

 _"Shit..." She whispered hoarsely as her eyes flickered over to her discarded jacket on the floor. Blood was splattered on the jacket, some was on her skin - none of it was hers. She closed her eyes and leant her head back, trying to block out the memories of the attack. She grimaced and jumped slightly hearing the sharp and loud ringtone of her phone. Squeezing her eyes shut, she clamped her hand around it and hesitantly pressed the answer button._

 _"Yes?" She said, trying to sound as sober as possible._

 _There was a sharp intake of breath from Waller, before she finally spoke, sounding as cold as ever. "I've received your mission stats - very impressive, Anya. All targets are dead, information is retrieved and the job is done"_

 _"Yeah." She replied slowly, closing her eyes. "Job's done."_

 _"Your next assignment will be-"_

 _"-Can I just ask something? Real quick?" Anya opened her eyes and sat forward, the alcohol bringing out a side of bravery in here. "Imma take that silence as a 'yes' - can't I just get a proper job, Y'know, one where I'm not constantly watched or told what I can and can't do." Anya held her breath slightly whilst waiting for a reply. "I just want a_ _ **normal**_ _life."_

 _"Normal life went out the window when you became a criminal." Waller coldly replied. "You know what your options are - your limited freedom or life behind a cell."_

 _She shook her head and crouched forward, with one hand on the wall. "I was just curious." She responded, staggering up to a standing position._

 _Waller sniggered lightly, before replying in a cold, harsh tone. "Curiosity killed the cat. You'll wait for the call for your next assignment."_

 _Anya stood still hearing the dial tone on the phone which indicated that Waller had hung up on her. Snarling, she threw the phone down and picked up her glass. "Fuck you!" She screamed, letting out all her fury as she threw the glass at the wall, flinching as it shattered into tiny pieces on the floor. She cried out, her voice stuck between anguish and anger and paced forward, both of her hands clasped tightly against the side of her face. She stopped suddenly, her eyes catching sight of her gun which was on the table. The thought of it was so simple - the most easy escape._

 _"Not today." She whispered out loud, trying to reassure herself. "Not today."_

* * *

"Anya!" Rick yelled suddenly. He pointed up at the elevator with a look of exasperation. "Move it!" He quickly commanded, before racing up the stairs with all the others following suit.

She sighed and reluctantly ran up, jumping two steps at a time. She could see Rick frantically eyeing the elevator where Harley was and shouting at others to keep moving. She exhaled steadily, wondering what all the panic was about - if Harley wanted to escape, she'd go through the front door and not up to where they need to be.

"Oh, screw it!" She muttered to herself, slowing down her pace. They were only an extra flight of steps in head of her - what did it really matter? She cleared her throat and continued walking up the steps and heading round the corner to see the four men standing armed and Harley walking past them.

Rick turned and looked at Harley in disbelief, before turning his attention back to Anya. He shook his head, directing the others to go into the room. "Took your time?" He sternly said, as she walked towards him.

"What was all the panic for?" She nonchalantly replied.

He motioned for Anya to start walking and she shook her head in response. "I need you to be **very** clear on this situation-"

"-Oh! I think I'm clear... Crystal clear. Unless you didn't see that freaky ass shit outside?"

"She could've escaped." He replied, glaring at her.

Anya scoffed in response, stopping in her tracks and turning to face him. "If she was going to escape she wouldn't head _up_ towards the target... I think the front door would've been more convenient... Also - how the _hell_ did you get to the elevator before she got out? I mean, you're on foot and that's...an elevator."

"You're pushing it - Am I gonna have to ask you to wait outside?" He challenged, taking a step towards her in an attempt to make her back off.

She sighed dramatically, not moving an inch despite his close proximity. "Listen, _Colonel,_ don't tell me what to do cause I don't even wanna be here."

"Keep moving." He muttered, elbowing her lightly. She had a shadow of a smirk on her face and readjusted her gun, starting to walk forward. "I get it with you, Anya. I know you don't wanna be here and I have no right to tell you what to do - considering the circumstances."

"The Colonel is being understanding? My god, what a landmark in history(!)"

"Very funny..." He dryly responded, approaching the others. "We're straight through these doors - everybody stay close and be on alert."

Anya walked forward moving away from Rick. She could see somebody approach her from the left and looked sideways to see Deadshot. "Ya causing work place problems?"

She took a few steps forward and paused, looking around the abandoned room. "Just another day at the office." She glanced over at Rick, who looked at her thinking the same thing. "Those things are gonna jump down any second."

"Yeah..." Deadshot commented, pulling out his white mask from his pocket. "I don't like this, Flagg."

"I don't like this, either."

Harley looked at Deadshot putting on his mask and smirked mischievously. "Pussy."

He turned to her. "I will knock your ass out. I do not care that you're a girl."

Anya wanted to smile or laugh in response, but her heartbeat had sped up considerably as the creaking from above grew louder and more frequent. Within a second, there was a large crash and several of the creatures jumped down in front of her. She stepped back, looking behind to see that there were more of them.

"Okay." Anya whispered, quickly dodging to the left to avoid one which charged towards her and jumped over a desk, landing softly on her feet. She grunted in surprise as one of them grabbed her by her throat and she quickly wrapped her legs around it and drove her elbow into in its neck, the force of her attack sending it down to the ground. She rolled away and jumped back up, running forward to attack another one.

"Look out!" She heard Rick shout, before all the air got knocked out of her and she found herself flung through a broken glass window, into a separate office. She held her arms out, keeping the creature from snapping its mouth near her neck.

"GET OFF!" She shouted through gritted teeth, reaching down to find her gun and drive it upwards into its mouth. Without hesitation she pulled the trigger, feeling a rush of relief when its weight went limp. She tried to move the dead creature of her, but struggled slightly. Suddenly, the creature got flung to the right hand side and she looked over to see Boomerang, lying next to another dead creature.

"Thanks for that." She gratefully said, standing up gingerly and brushing off the dust which covered her.

"Anytime." He replied, slowly standing up. He looked out the window and sighed. "Your boyfriends in trouble."

Anya followed his eye line to see Rick getting dragged by multiple creatures. "Shit!" She responded, jumping through the broken window pane and motioning to Deadshot and Harley about Rick. She could see that Croc was already on his way towards him, whilst Diablo stood back - not fighting or helping.

Between the five of them they quickly fired their weapons getting rid of the creatures that surrounded him and Anya rushed forward holding out a hand, which he grabbed and quickly stood up.

"Get behind me." He told her, looking at the state of her.

She shook her head. "You die - they all die. Get behind me - form a circle round him!" She told the others and stood in front of him, raising her gun up.

"Let me fight!" Rick angrily said in response, trying to push past her.

"You die - we die." Deadshot said, firing at several oncoming creatures.

Anya swiftly drove her elbow back connecting with Rick's ribs. "You heard the man - stay put." She commented, aiming her gun and firing at two more of the creatures. She kept her eyes alert and kept firing at any which were coming from her direction, whilst the others shot from their direction. Within twenty seconds the area was clear. "Let's move out!" She said.

Rick pushed past her, looking at the creatures on the floor and pointing towards the exit which was near them. "Mind if I take over?" He sarcastically asked her, to which she just shrugged in response. "Everybody move out and stay alert - there's more coming."


End file.
